Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 047
Mark of the Monkey: Part 1, known as The Man with the Monkey Birthmark in the Japanese version, is the forty seventh episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. While the Signers decide to fight each Dark Signer on their battle ground, Luna is unexpectedly sent to the Duel Monsters Spirit World, leaving Leo to fight Devack in her place. Summary Signers and Dark Signers meeting As the Signers face their enemies, the Dark Signers, one of them holds up the "Ancient Fairy Dragon" card and identifies it as the card Luna has been searching for. If she wishes to get it, she must fight him, he instructs. He tells her that he will not run or hide and introduces himself, as Devack, the Dark Signer with the Monkey birthmark as he rolls up his sleeve revealing his birtmark. Luna gulps and eyes Devack, Akiza and Misty glare at each other, while Yusei focuses on Kalin. Roman calls each of them to face their fated opponent in their destined place, cueing each Dark Signer to turn and leave. Although, Carly's face is hidden behind her hood, Jack thinks he recognises her, after catching a glimpse of it, as she turns away. Yusei, wanting to settle things now, dashes after them, followed by Jack and Akiza. Yusei stops, unable to see where they have gone and shouts and them to face him now. Roman laughs and tells him not to hurry, the stage for their battles has already been set. Jack catches up to Carly. Carly starts to worry and tries to get away, but Jack manages to catch her hood and pull it back. he confirmed his suspicions that she was Carly. Carly turns to face him and whispers his name. Jack worries and asks how she became a Dark Signer. She lifts back up her hood and tells Jack he must find her if he wants to know. Affectionatly calling him "her beloved Jack", she turns away, shedding a small glitter of tears, and runs on. The orphanage Taka, Shun and Micchan cry and explain to Dr. Schmitt, that it is their fault Martha got sacrificed. Trudge drops to his knees and blames himself, as he was their and should have grabbed hand, before she fell. He asks Schmitt to forgive him, but Taka and John (or Mitch?) assure him it's not his fault while Mitch (or John?) goes back to blaming themselves. The three boys continue to cry, until Jack slams his fists on the table, saying to stop crying and it is not their fault. Yusei agrees with Jack and blames the Dark Signers, for not just Martha's fate, but also Rally, Blitz, Tank and Nervin. He then announces that in order to get Martha and the others back, they must defeat the Dark Signers. Everyone looks at Yusei, surprised that he thinks they are still alive. He assures the boys that this is true and they will defeat the Dark Signers, so they shouldn't cry. After the children are gone, Jack asks Yusei if what he said about the people returning was true. Yusei admits to not knowing and only saying what he wanted to be true. Jack slams his fist off the table and Trudge seizes Yusei, demanding to know the reason for such hopeless lies. Akiza says that she believes what Yusei had said was true, but Jack accuses her of only saying that because she has a duty. While Akiza admits that may be true, she assures everyone she now wants to fight to protect everyone and wants to believe everyone's futures are on the line. Mina agrees with Akiza and everyone follows suit. Blister asks what the Dark Signers were referring to when they said they would meet them at the four "stars of destiny". Mina explains that they must have been referring to the four control units of the Original Enerdy Reactor, each of which are codenamed after a Nazca Line. Luna notes that the Spider, Uru wasn't included, which tells them is the codename for the Enerdy Reactor itself. The group concludes that Roman, being the bearer of the Spider birthmark, is the leader of the Dark Signers and wants the Signers to defeat the other four, before they face him. Mina explains the the Signers' dragon cards were originally used to seal the control units and that Goodwin had been given the cards from Dr. Fudo. Blister asks how come the Signers came to have the cards then. Mina remembers Goodwin saying that he was released the cards, "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Stardust Dragon" and "Black Rose Dragon" to the public, where they would find their way to the Signers. Using Sector Security he tracked who owned them. The cards fell into Jack, Yusei and Akiza's hands. He was able to make sure that those people, the Signers were duelists that would fight against the Dark Signers. Jack wonders if this means they had been dancing in Goodwin's palm all this time. Mina urges the Signers that they are the only ones who can stop the Dark Signers and the future is in their hands. Mina takes out a map of Satellite and points to the locations of the four control units. Trudge asks if they should all go together, but Jack insists that would be a waste of time as they will be dueling one on one. Yusei agrees with Jack. Yusei, Akiza and Luna deduce the location of Kalin, Misty and Devack respectively and plan to face them. Jack says he will go the hummingbird tower, but doesn't mention that he knows Carly is the associated Dark Signer. Leo says he'll go with Luna and Trudge offers to take them. Mina says she'll take Akiza and Blister accepts that he'll just be the caretaker and look after the children. Pursuing the Dark Signers Trudge and Mina's cars and Yusei and Jack's Duel Runners line up, before as they prepare to meet the Dark Signers. Jack mentions that they will survive on their own strengths and Yusei assures the group that being friends, they have strong bonds that will connect them, when they are apart. Jack wishes everyone else luck as they split up. Jack reflects back on various occassions spent with Carly and wonders how she has come to be a Dark Signer. Trudge and the twins enter an eerie area, lined with ravens bearing glowing red eyes. Leo screams after Luna covertly taps his arm. He tells her not to scare him, but Luna replies that he should scare himself. She tries to apologize for having him come on her behalf, inciting Leo to remember he is here to protect her and put on his Duel Disk for fighting spirit. Although Luna points out that's her, who will facing the Dark Signer, Trudge remarks that Leo is quite energetic. Luna witnesses a flash and informs Leo that she's after hearing a voice. Leo checks around to see if anyone is nearby, but Luna explains that this is different; She's always been hearing this voice, but it has become louder since they came to Satellite. She hypothesizes that it could be someone from the Duel Monsters Spirit World. As Leo asks if she means Ancient Fairy Dragon, Trudge asks what they are talking about and doesn't believe's Leo's claim that Luna can talk to Duel Monsters in the Spirit World. Kuribon appears in front of Luna and hectically bounces around in a state of panic, while telling Luna something. Luna understands that there is something wrong in the Spirit's World. Trudge looks at her through the car's mirror and wonders who she is talking to. There is suddenly a flash of light, which emits a beam upwards. After Trudge regains control of the car, he and Leo notice that Luna has vanished. Trudge and Leo argue over whether the light took Luna. Believing it to be more likely she fell out of the car Trudge gets out to look for her. Leo soon follows suit. As he searches the area, Leo finds a pillar bearing a picture of a monkey. As he continues to search for her, he hears a voice, say "I've been waiting for you Signer". Purple flames spread out the area forming the Monkey geoglyph. Elsewhere Jack and Akiza see the monkey symbol in the sky overhead, believing Luna's Duel to have started. The Duel Devack appears before Leo. Realizing he is not a Signer, he asks who he is. Leo states that he promised to protect Luna. Devack calls him foolish, for entering the geoglyph without being a Signer and asks if he wants to die. Trudge arrives as this is said and hears Leo challenge Devack to a Duel, as beating him will spare Luna the danger. Devack acknowledges his bravery, but doesn't believe a non-Signer can beat him. Trudge tries to talk Leo out of dueling Devack. Yusei then arrives, telling Trudge that he saw the light and hurried over. Trudge explains that Luna disappeared after the light appeared. Yusei considers that Luna may have went to the spirit's world to free Ancient Fairy Dragon from its seal. He and Trudge begin to bicker over the idea of Luna going to a spirit world, but Yusei sets their priority on stopping Leo from dueling the Dark Signer. Yusei shouts down to Devack to stop the Duel as Leo isn't a Signer. However Devack explains that a Shadow Duel cannot be stopped until it reaches its conclusion. Leo begins and Summons "Morphtronic Magnen" in Defense Mode and Sets "Morphtransition". He plans using "Morphtransition" to protect "Magnen" on Demak's turn, allowing him to form a lock, by Summoning a second "Magnen" on his own turn. Yusei tries to stop Leo and encourage him to find a way to get out of the Duel. However Leo refuses and explains that he will protect Luna, by defeating Devack. Luna wakes up in the Duel Monsters Spirit World, where she is greeted by Kuribon. She spots the crag, where Ancient Fairy Dragon is sealed. Devack begins his turn and Summons "Magician's Ape". He uses its effect, discarding another "Magician's Ape" to take control of "Morphtronic Magnen". He then attacks Leo directly with "Magician's Ape". Leo suffers a massive shock as his Life Points lower by 800. He lets out a scream, which Luna barely hears as a voice in her head in the spirit's world. She infers that Leo is fighting, but doesn't understand why. Devack explains that is the pain of a Shadow Duel and says he'll try to send Leo to the Netherworld without too much pain. Leo remembers that he is fighting for Luna, while Trudge and Yusei watch anxiously. Featured Duels Leo vs Devack Leo's hand contains "Level Mirroring", "Morphtransition", "Remake Puzzle", "Gadget Hauler" and "Pot of Avarice". Devack's hand contains "Magician's Ape", "Fighter Ape", "Dark Tuner Dark Ape", "Dark Wave" and "Dark Matter". Leo draws "Morphtronic Magnen". He Summons it in Defense Position, Sets "Morphtransition" and end his turn. Devack draws "Magician's Ape". He Summons "Magician's Ape" and activates its effect, discarding his other "Magician's Ape" to take control of "Morphtronic Magnen". Devack attacks Leo directly with "Magician's Ape" (Leo: 3200 Life Points). :Continued next episode... Differences in Adaptations * In the Dub, Akiza's (Aki's) Cleavage is censored throughout. * In the Dub, when Carly runs away from Jack and she starts to cry a "twinkling" sound effect is added. * In the original, Jack didn't call Taka (Takuya), Jun and Mich (Michan) dolts. * In the original, Yusei didn't narrate his flashback. * In the original, Jack didn't already know that Yusei didn't know whether or nor defeating the Dark Signers would bring back everyone who's been "absorbed" by the Earthbound Immortals. * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't say that the reason why Yusei told a "lie" was to give everyone a little hope. * In the Dub, Akiza (Aki) saying that she believes Yusei is shortened slightly. * In the original, Jack didn't say that Akiza had Anger management issues. * In the original, Jack didn't say "fine lets go be heroes". * In the original, Blister (Saiga) didn't say to Mina (Mikage) "ain't you smart". * In the original, the safety switches for the Enerdy (Momentum) were placed just before the reactor shut down, in the Dub, the switches were the first part of the reactor to break down. * In the Dub, the names of the switches (in English) are replaced with a picture of their corresponding Earthbound Immortal due to FCC Regulations. * In the original, Blister (Saiga) didn't ask how the Signers are meant to "turn off" the safety switches. * In the original, Blister (Saiga) didn't call the safety switches "Thingamajigs". * In the original, Jack didn't think that Rex Goodwin knows how the battle against the Dark Signers is going to "turn out". * In the original, Jack didn't say that taking each Dark Signer alone was a "no brainer". * In the original, Jack didn't tell Yusei to give "a rousing speech". * In the Dub, the images shown in Jacks flashback are changed. * In the original, Jack didn't narrate his flashback. * In the Dub, Jacks flashback is shortened. * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't say "those are the creepiest birds I've ever seen". * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't say that "I was just pretending to be scared so you don't have to be". * In the original, Trudge (Ushio) didn't say that Leo (Lua) "isn't too bright". * In the original, Trudge (Ushio) didn't say "yeah, sure, and my sister can fly, she's got magic wings made of Gold". * In the original. Devack (Demak) didn't ask "is this some kind of joke?". * In the original, Leo (Lua) didn't say "I usually hate magical monkeys". * In the original, Luna (Luka) didn't ask "Kuribon" if she thinks that Leo (Lua) is dueling. * In the Dub, the scene of Leo (Lua) with steam/smoke coming from him is removed. * In the Dub, the words "To Be Continued..." are added.